


Él no ellas

by Marbius



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque cuando se miran, es el uno al otro, no a ellas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ANTEPENÚLTIMO

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tan falso/cierto como un mito...

**ANTEPENÚLTIMO**

… La mujer miró a ambos lados de la calle para luego cruzar…

 

A veces, a Tom le daban ganas de llorar. No sólo derramar lágrimas, o experimentar aquel temblor en los ojos. A veces, la mayoría de las ocasiones en las que Georg estaba relacionado de algún modo, le entraban unas irreprimibles ansías de chillar. Berrear hasta quedar afónico, con los ojos hinchados y el rictus congestionado.

En lugar de todo ello solía colocarse los auriculares de su iPod en las orejas, cerrar los ojos y esperar a que el temblor parase.

Era eso o dejar que el sentimiento se fuera. Mala opción si lo haces de pie: te cansas.

 

… La mujer seleccionó fresas en el supermercado porque su hija las adoraba…

 

Georg por el contrario, no sabía llorar al respecto. Igualmente, cuando lo que le agobiaba tenía relación con Tom, lo que siento ese asunto en particular y sólo ese tenía un 100% de relevancia, optaba por reír a carcajadas.

Se reía hasta llorar, luego para volver a reír y reír y reír… Cuando sucedía, mejor ni acercársele porque la broma era inexplicable a desconocidos. Aburrida. Tediosa. Sosa. Georg no sabía explicarse sin decir la verdad así que no decía nada.

 

… La mujer confirmó la cita por teléfono y se puso en marcha…

 

Mirando por las ventanas del autobús de la gira, Tom y Georg compartían el mismo pensamiento de alivio: la fortuna de tener vehículos separados.

No por razones lógicas. La falta de espacio no era tal; las rencillas inexistentes; la compañía nunca dejó de ser agradable. Lo más sencillo de suponer no era en este caso lo correcto.

Era que llegar juntos a Berlín suponía un intercambio de miradas, que paranoicos, no creían poder soportar ante ojos ajenos. ¿Y si alguien se enteraba…?

 

… La mujer dejó de ser ‘La Mujer’ para convertirse en ella. La Gretchen, o sólo Gretchen como lo fue su abuela y la madre de esta. La de ojos azules y boca pequeña; la de un ex esposo, una hija de once años y ella misma de treinta y uno. Una mujer, no una chiquilla como lo fue Julie en su tiempo, pero para llegar a ella faltaba retroceder a un pasado que no era el suyo.

La mujer era una más que con abrigo de cuerpo entero y discreta bolsa negra, caminaba por las semi desiertas calles hacía su cita en un viernes por la noche.

 

—No –dijo Bill sin pensarlo mucho—. Hay una película que quiero ver hoy. Vayan ustedes y de regreso pasan por McDonalds por mi cena.

Tom a su lado, contuvo las ganas de suspirar de alivio.

Por costumbre más que por una verdadera intención de que Bill los acompañara, Georg hizo el ofrecimiento a él y luego a Tom, quien asintió a su parecer de forma rara aunque nadie más lo notó.

Gustav ni siquiera estaba así que aquello era más fácil de lo que parecía.

Sólo ellos dos: Tom y Georg, nada raro mientras el estado de negación permaneciera vigente…

 

Yendo más adelante o atrás dentro de sus mismas vidas, más atrás, mucho más atrás que nunca, el inició no fue nada excepcional.

Julie, una preciosidad pecosa de ojos verdes que por aquel entonces era la primera novia oficial de Georg, extendió su mano a Tom y se presentó con la superioridad que sus quince años le conferían. Era engreída, pero no contaba con que Tom lo era igual o más que ella y en lugar de caer en su burla, se vio envuelta en ella.

—Es mi chica, Kaulitz. No la mires que se desgasta –bromeó Georg pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros en un gesto posesivo.

Tom se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Como fuera…

… Lo que tres meses después y a modo de regalo de cumpleaños para sus catorce años, fue un beso repleto de lipstick sabor frambuesa y un par de senos que se aplastaron contra su plano pecho.

De Julie, evidentemente, pero con Georg ebrio a un lado, tendido en el alfombrado del cuarto de Tom y más intoxicado que nunca antes. Aullando en son de burla mientras se empinaba una lata de cerveza que más que beber dejaba correr por su barbilla.

—Tomi –murmuró ella apenas el beso terminó. Su labio inferior temblando en un puchero malogrado que hizo que Tom se limpiara la boca con el dorso de su mano lo más discreto posible.

En el pasillo, el coro de un par de pies. Algún incauto que buscase otro baño o alguna pareja buscando cama.

—Jules, cierra la puerta –murmuró Georg desde su sitio. Se incorporó a medias con la espalda apoyada en la cama y el trago aún en la mano.

Tras obedecer, parada con ambas manos en las caderas, ebria como solía estar cada que una fiesta se anunciaba, se balanceó en su sitio.

—Tomi merece un mejor regalo de cumpleaños –ofreció en una lucha por mantenerse alerta, sexy. La verdad es que se estaba cayendo si saber si era al cielo o a la tierra, pero segura de que aquello iba a buen término.

El aludido se sonrojó no muy seguro de si lo que imaginaba era o no traición a un amigo. Julie, aún sin ser del tipo de chica que le gustaba, no estaba nada mal. Mucho menos cuando los tres presentes en la habitación estaban en el alegre roce entre el achispamiento y la embriaguez. Menos que eso cuando lo abrazaba por detrás y sus manos pequeñas de uñas rosa pastel se colaban por debajo de su camiseta.

—Jules… —Gruñó Georg con advertencia, pero lo que salió de su garganta fue un gemido ahogado. Si entonces no hubiera dejado correr nada, tal vez el presente sería otro. O quizá no y aquello debía pasar sin importar su indecisión o no.

Alzándose lo posible sin darse de bruces al suelo, logró sentarse en la cama para mirar con ojos entrecerrados a su novia y a su amigo darse un beso mucho más profundo. Instantes después y se separaban un par de segundos para retirar la camiseta de Tom y ahondar en los botones de Julie.

—¿Eres virgen, Tomi? –Preguntó ella con ojos adormilados, pese a las manos en sus pechos.

Para el interpelado, aquel ‘Tomi’ era nefasto. Al menos de labios ajenos a Bill, sonaba terrible. Con catorce años recién cumplidos, lo que menos quería era una chica que le llamase así. Frunciendo el ceño se limitó a asentir.

—Eso está bien –susurró con aliento a cerveza antes de besarlo un par de veces en los labios y separarse. Georg, que la miraba con el rostro carente de expresión, la recibió en su regazo cuando ella se sentó entre sus piernas y se abrazó a su cuello con ambos brazos.

—Georg, yo… —Intentó disculparse Tom, caminando a la puerta, pero recibiendo una única orden de su mejor amigo:

—Apaga la luz… —Lo demás, como se suele decir, fue historia.

 

Rebobinando la cinta de su vida, el único recuerdo que permaneció en Tom de Julie no fue ese encuentro, o un par de ocasiones que le siguieron, sino un rasguño que ella le dio el día que le anunció que estaba harta de aquel trío pero también de Georg. Que prefería quedarse a su lado y terminar aquella porquería.

Diciendo no, lo que Tom consiguió fue una marca cerca del pómulo derecho. Una bofetada y un dolor extraño en el estómago ante la idea de que todo aquello realmente tocaba fin.

Viendo a Julie caminar calle abajo y lejos de su vida, lo que le dolió no fue su ausencia, sino la de Georg…

 

… La mujer, Gretchen, saludó al anciano de recepción como siempre. Un leve asentimiento que podía significar ‘Buenas noches’ lo mismo que ‘Vieja puta’, pero ella prefería no saber.

Recibiendo la llave del mismo cuarto de las últimas treinta veces al menos, enfiló al ascensor y se perdió tras las puertas metálicas.

 

Compartiendo un taxi pero sentados en esquinas diametralmente opuestas del asiento, ni Tom ni Georg se sentían con ánimos de romper el silencio.

En cualquier otro momento aquel mutismo podría ser mala señal. La diferencia era que en Berlín todo aquello era normal. Rumbo al sitio de siempre, mucho más.

Y de cualquier modo, ¿Cuál podría ser una conversación normal entre ellos dos llegado al punto en el que estaban? Tom con los ojos fijos en la ventanilla para no llorar y Georg mordiéndose la lengua para no reír como poseso, no eran precisamente los mismos de antes. Ni siquiera los de años atrás.

 

Gretchen no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo cuando la puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, sino que se incorporó del mullido colchón de aquel hotel por horas conteniendo un bostezo.

En la puerta, Tom con un par de gafas oscuras que no venían a cuento en la habitación repleta de penumbras y que él se quitó casi como una máscara pues las facciones se le relajaron al instante de cerrar la puerta y pasar el seguro. Georg, a su lado, no cambió de expresión. Como autómata, se quitó el saco sin molestarlo en nada más que dejarlo caer en el suelo para por fin acercarse a Gretchen, que lo recibió con un casto beso en la mejilla.

—Tardaron un poco, chicos –les recriminó con un ligero tono. Se sacó el par de zapatillas altas que usaba para arrastrarse hacía la cabecera por la cama y dejar espacio.

Georg al instante la siguió, quitándose la camiseta e inclinándose para quedar de cuatro patas a los pies del colchón.

—¿Tom? –Llamó al mayor de los gemelos a través del oscuro cuarto. Su silueta acercándose hasta estar a un paso de distancia. Hasta que una mano húmeda tocaba su espalda y recorría la zona con cuidado; con la opresión en el cuerpo de quien espera algo por largo tiempo.

Una sensación para ambos tan ansiada…

Gretchen se hizo a un lado y entonces los tres estuvieron sobre el mismo colchón, luchando por desnudarse antes que los demás. Ella porque aquel era su trabajo, porque la paga recibida era la suficiente para comprarla como tercera rueda de un trío inexistente. Ellos dos porque eran meses largos, porque sólo con una persona de más, últimamente Gretchen, aquello funcionaba.

Abrazándose en uno encima del otro, Georg y Tom se desligaron de su yo interno riendo y llorando a la par, incapaces de creer que aquello fuera tan difícil y a la vez tan fácil.

 

Saliendo la luna por alguna ventana, Gretchen decidió que era buena hora de retirarse. Su partida significaba también la de ellos, que consideraban ir demasiado lejos estando desnudos en la misma cama sin la compañía de alguien más. Un ella, Gretchen, a quien nunca tocaban más allá de lo indispensable. Su necesidad era del uno del otro, no con ella, pero cruelmente sin ella no funcionaba.

—Hum, aquí está –murmuró Tom al extender la paga estipulada y con modestia cubrirse las piernas con la sábana arrugada—. Gracias.

Esperó verla tomar su bolso y partir, pero en su lugar se demoró. Georg, que usaba el baño, no se enteró y fue para bien, porque le habría dado un ataque de risa del cual Tom no estaba dispuesto a aguantar ya nada.

—Mi hija es fan de la banda –dijo ella—. Piensa que Bill… Ya sabes, ella decoró su habitación con pósters de ustedes. Es un poco raro… —Frunció el ceño y Tom se encontró sin saber qué decir. Aquello no le importaba y al mismo tiempo tampoco era molesto—. Quisiera un autógrafo para ella.

—Claro –dijo Tom sintiendo una piedra en la base del estómago. Una sonrisa que se le desvaneció de la boca cuando Gretchen hizo ademán de devolverle el dinero a cambio de aquel favor—. No, está bien. ¿Cómo se llama tu hija?

—Julie. Ella tiene todos sus discos. –Sonrió con embarazo—. Juntas vamos a ir al concierto del próximo mes.

Tom asintió. Después ni cuenta se dio de su desaparición, no hasta que Georg le tiró con su camiseta y sin palabras lo instó a vestirse.

Lento, aún con ganas de llorar, lo hizo.

 

… La mujer denegó con la cabeza; sin entender a aquellos dos, dio vuelta en una calle y desapareció en la madrugada…

 

/*/*/*/*


	2. PENÚLTIMO

**PENÚLTIMO**

—¿Qué? –Bill miró a Tom sin entender si aquello era una broma o no. El papel y la pluma extendidos de frente no mentían—. ¿Quieres un autógrafo? –Repitió la petición que su gemelo le había hecho al tiempo que tomaba ambos objetos no muy convencido.

—Ahora resulta que eres muy famoso para darme uno –ironizó Tom. Sin embargo lo que le salió de la boca fue un inútil lamento de ‘No me preguntes, no me preguntes por favor’ que de nada sirvió ante la curiosidad de Bill.

—Tom…

—No, olvídalo. Es tonto –murmuró arrebatándole las cosas y enfilando por la puerta en la que había venido. Bill sólo denegó sin entender nada.

 

—Tomi, don’t be mad… —Susurró Bill con pésimo acento, al inclinarse en su gemelo y abrazarlo desde atrás. Recibió un suspiro como la más clara contestación de que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no era la culpa de su malestar—. ¿Es para una de tus –frunció la nariz… Ya sabes? —Si lo era, Bill iba a tener que aguantarse y darlo.

Tom negó.

—Bien, entonces te firmaré lo que quieras. David tiene por ahí un par de CD’s y…

Tom se estremeció y Bill no lo dejó pasar por alto. Lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que los brazos le dolieron, pero ni así se detuvo.

—Oh Tomi, haré lo que quieras pero reanímate –le susurró apoyando la barbilla en la base de su gorra. Resopló un par de mechones que se le vinieron en la frente para recibir la más extraña e inconexa petición jamás antes recibida de Tom.

—Tienes que conocer a Jules… Julie… —Sin importar quién fuera, Bill lo iba a hacer.

 

… Y resultó ser una cría pequeña y delgada. Chiquita como ella sola que se perdía entre los pliegues de un abrigo rojo, enorme, que le llegaba por debajo de las huesudas rodillas. Una que extendía la mano temblorosa al saludarlo y se refirió a él de ahí en adelante con ‘El señor Bill’, al parecer a instancias previas de su madre que la acompañaba. Bill la amó por ello desde ese instante, aún pese al embarazo que le dio. Tantos años con fangirls locas y gritonas casi había matado la esperanza de encontrar una como Julie.

Sin entender bien todo aquello, ellas dos y ellos dos, en este caso Bill y Tom, se sentaron en una mesa apartada dentro de aquella cafetería. Pidieron sendos cafés con mucha espuma y pasaron una agradable hora y media.

Incluso Tom.

Bill firmó todo aquello que tuvo a la mano y se despidió de Julie y su madre cerrando la puerta del taxi en el que partieron. Se dio vuelta para encontrar a Tom con un amago de sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Dónde las conociste, eh? Lo generoso es algo que no te conocía, Tom –le bromeó codeándolo. Recibió un encogimiento de hombros como toda respuesta—. ¿Estás mejor?

—Eso creo. –Repitió su gesto anterior. Recordó a Georg y repitió—: sí, eso creo…

 

Para sorpresa de Georg, que ni sabía nada y mucho menos se lo imaginaba, fue como una patada en la base del estómago enterarse de que Bill había conocido a Gretchen y a su hija. Más que nada por lo que aquello significaba o creía que significaba. Le ardía el rostro de rabia mientras lo oía mencionar de un emocionado Bill que le describía a Julie como una niña encantadora.

Rechinando los dientes, soportó de aquello cinco minutos y no más. Sin dar explicaciones a Bill que pareció ofendido o a Gustav que se resignó cruzándose de brazos, enfiló en línea recta directo a las literas en búsqueda de una explicación por parte de Tom.

Creía merecerla y el sentimiento permaneció hasta que abrió la cortinilla que daba privacidad al espacio de Tom y lo encontró con su cámara en mano mirando atentamente las fotografías que se habían tomado aquella tarde.

—¿Qué? –Preguntó sin trazas de emoción; cambió de imagen.

—Fue estúpido y riesgoso. Por nada. Nada que valiera la pena –masculló Georg. Su nerviosismo enviando señales paranoicas que lo tenían alerta a alguna presencia ajena—. Por Dios, Tom… —Siseó incapaz de contenerse—, pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa.

—Mira –respondió Tom, sin importarle nada de lo que Georg tuviera qué decir—. Ella es Julie –puntualizó al señalar a la pequeña niña en la imagen. Su abrigo rojo destacaba por encima de todo, pero daba a su rostro una viveza especial. Belleza clásica no era y sin embargo difícil sería encontrar a una niña más cautivadora que ella.

—Mierda, no –soltó la cámara Georg. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro en un instante y gimoteó—. No quiero verla. Es enfermo pensar que Gretchen es su madre. Que nosotros… —Se ahogó—. Damos asco, Tom. Tú y yo –y al decirlo suspiró. Era la primera vez que se refería a ellos dos en lo perteneciente a ese asunto.

Sin saber qué más decir, enfiló media vuelta por donde venía.

 

Precisando, Tom nunca pidió disculpas por algo que consideró lo correcto.

Julie estaba feliz, Bill igual y Gretchen había recibido algo bueno. ¿Cuál era entonces el problema? Cierto, hacerlo le dejó en un estado de agotamiento tal que los siguientes días le costó moverse hasta para realizar las tareas más rutinarias. Lavarse los dientes en la mañana nunca fue tan pesaroso, pero sobrevivió a ello lo mismo que Georg. Todo iba bien o al menos recuperaba su anterior ritmo.

Golpeando su hombro con un suave puño ya que llegó a la conclusión de que no le iba a recriminar nada más, todo regresó a la normalidad.

No fue necesario hablarlo porque incluso aquello era referirse a lo que venían desde años atrás eludiendo. En su lugar volvieron a cerrar los ojos a la realidad.

Georg con una sonrisa falsa entre labios; Tom pugnando por no llorar.

 

Dos meses sin Gretchen fueron sólo eso.

Berlín se alejó en sus planes de visita así que se encogieron de hombros recorriendo primero Alemania de arriba abajo, luego Europa y al final América.

Para cuando regresaron, para cuando contactaron a Gretchen, para cuando sintieron que todo recobraba su viejo aire de ‘normalidad’, hasta el dolor se había convertido en algo soportable.

 

Hablando con seriedad, Tom sabía de sus sentimientos por Georg, lo mismo a la inversa. Ambos tenían claro todo aquello excepto por el punto de que no era un enamoramiento de adolescentes con las hormonas al tope, sino algo más maduro y torcido a la desolación. Era del tipo de dolor del cual sabes causa, procedencia y manera de solucionarlo, pero no quieres porque temes vivir sin ello.

Apretando el botón del mismo ascensor al cual subían juntos ellos dos y nadie más, apartaron la vista uno del otro para consolarse pensando en Gretchen y en el fin de su larga espera.

Llegaron al piso, se desnudaron y tendidos en la cama a un lado de ella, se abrazaron con toda la delicadeza de quien recupera algo muy valioso y teme arruinarlo o perderlo para siempre…

 

Es un ir y venir por parte de ambos al mismo lugar. Como depositar flores al mismo sepulcro o al menos con la misma devoción a algo que está muerto y no tiene ya oportunidad de prosperar.

Ahondando en ello, era comprensible: no era superable, pero tampoco era amor. Al menos no del clásico, pero Julie, Jules, cualquiera de las dos, había demostrado que lo peculiar incluso era lo más atractivo a sus cánones de belleza. Gretchen lo confirmaba silenciosa mientras se apartaba para dejar a aquellos dos en paz.

 

Pensando en ello, su rostro contorsionado en una máscara de indiferencia, Tom sacó a Bill de su cuarto alegando un terrible dolor de cabeza. Recibió aspirinas, un vaso de agua y un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla, de los cuales tomó uno y desechó los dos restantes.

Tendido sobre su estómago, ojos cerrados mientras discurría formas a lo que sus ojos cerrados veían, escuchó tres golpes en su puerta, seguidos de otros tres y otros tres más hasta que ignorarlos no fue una opción viable.

Descalzo, arrastró por pies por el alfombrado hasta toparse con Georg, que sin mediar palabras se invitó solo a la habitación. Descarado como nunca, se acostó en la cama justo como Tom estaba instantes antes y abrazó la almohada en la que su cabeza descansaba.

—Odio cualquier ciudad que no sea Berlín… —Murmuró lo bastante audible como para que Tom soltase el picaporte de la puerta y saliera corriendo por el pasillo hasta perderse. Incapaz siempre de tener que soportar el traer a colación aquel anhelo que los dos sentían.

 

Entendiendo que era su turno, Tom fue directo hacía la litera de Georg y sin pedir permiso de ningún tipo, se introdujo en ella haciendo caso omiso del enorme par de ojos que lo miraban exigiendo razones. De rodillas y apoyado en sus brazos temblorosos, se inclinó sobre su rostro hasta besarlo en labios una vez, dos veces y una más.

En la litera de enseguida, Gustav cambió de posición.

—Tienes que conocer a Julie –dijo de la nada Tom—. Tenemos que salir de ese maldito cuarto de hotel y pasar un buen día. Quiero que estén Bill, Gustav; que estemos nosotros. Quiero que sea normal y olvidar que Gretchen es algo más que la madre de Julie, ¿Okay?

Georg puso sus manos en la cadera de Tom maravillado de lo suave que todo aquello iba. ¿De verdad era real? Recibiendo un nuevo beso, llegó a la conclusión de que lo era y asintió.

 

No llegó a nada más que un par de besos perdidos esa noche, pero incluso días después, aquello los hacía sonreír. Intercambiar miradas cómplices al caminar lado a lado antes de un concierto cualquiera.

En backstage y a meros pasos, Gretchen y Julie fuera de Berlín por invitación expresa de la banda entera, hablando con Bill y Gustav de todo y nada.

Carcajearse de todo aquello y estar listos para el show.

 

—Shhh, es un secreto –balbuceó Julie al ver los ojos grandes de Bill. Los suyos posándose en su regazo, nerviosa por no saberse guardar la lengua a tiempo y arruinarlo. Una mala experiencia anterior en la escuela le había enseñado que comentar el trabajo de su madre no ocasionaba nada más que problemas. Los segundos de tenso silencio eran prueba de ello.

—Secreto, entonces –dijo Bill haciendo con señas como que se cerraba la boca con un candado y tiraba la llave muy lejos.

Cambió el tema para ir por derroteros más agradables, pero no pudo evitar en el transcurso de aquella aparente tarde tranquila, mirar cada tanto por encima de su hombro con resquemor. No a Gretchen, sino a Tom y a Georg, no muy seguro de querer saber algo.

 

Gretchen, volviendo a ser sólo ‘La Mujer’, tomó de la mano a su hija mientras se despedían de los chicos. Apretando el paso mientras se alejaban y escuchando de Julie lo ocurrido con respecto a su secreto, al cruzar la calle, lanzó lejos su teléfono y se juró por encima de todo aquello, que no habría una nueva vez con Tom y Georg.

Iluminándosele los ojos ante lo que su hija decía, se sintió por primera vez en paz al entender que la vida honesta que tanto deseó y que su hija necesitaba, estaba sólo a un paso de su propia decisión.

 

Bill nunca confrontó de frente a Tom respecto a lo que Julie había dicho no porque no supiera que incluso su peor suposición se podía quedar corta con la realidad, sino porque como de algún modo Georg estaba incluido –lo intuía más que nada con toda la malicia del mundo, pero no juzgaba su sexto sentido- y aquello lo intimidaba.

En su lugar, regresando al hotel, le cruzó la cara con una bofetada sonora y limpia que incluso años después cuando todo llegó a su fin, nunca se atrevió a justificar…

 

—Esto es… —Quiso decir ‘condenadamente gay’, pero se contuvo viendo que era la opción más viable entre todas aquellas posibles. Si arruinaban esta, no habría una segunda vez para intentarlo bajo el mismo método.

Tendidos uno al lado del otro, desnudos y sin una tercera persona, no les quedaba de otra que apretar la delicada sábana bajo sus dedos con tensión. No iba a ser nada diferente de tantas otras veces, exceptuando que el pretexto que Gretchen, ahí a su lado y en la misma posición proporcionaba, ya no existía.

Así que venciendo todo aquello, Georg se acercó un poco, Tom hizo lo propio y sus caderas desnudas se tocaron. Un ramalazo de corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos, mientras evitaban mirarse al apagar las luces y abrazarse.

Aquello, lo que no tuvo de correcto, lo tuvo de tranquilizador…

 

/*/*/*/*


	3. ÚLTIMO

**ÚLTIMO**

 

Después de Gretchen no hubo otra como ella, pero sí muchas más que dedos de una mano que pasaron por la misma cama que Georg y Tom compartían.

María, la de los ojos grandes; Anne-Rätsel la que no dijo ni preguntó nada en todo aquello; Brigitte, quien salió al final corriendo por la puerta; Inna, que lloró durante el proceso; Ulkig, que se rió presa del desencanto y Sabine…

—Hummm… —Abriendo un ojo pese a la borrachera que le dominaba, no tuvo palabras para aquello que presenciaba y en lo que supuestamente era una partícipe. Como maniquí, permaneció tendida en el barato colchón de aquel hotel por horas. Impávida, no dijo nada mientras aquello duró exceptuando por un par de exclamaciones airadas al darse cuenta cada vez más que su presencia no era sino una farsa de lo más bajo.

Pudo haber sido como Anne-Rätsel o una más de aquellas que permanecían con nombre. Las desconocidas, las compradas por cifras de tres euros en tiempo de necesidad, se olvidaban como pensamientos lanzados al azar al aire.

En lugar de ello optó por recuperar la dignidad perdida por todas ellas que envueltas en su propio torrente de emociones confusas, contagiadas de aquel par, salieron de cada una de las habitaciones para no decir nada.

—Esto es tan… —En su lengua bailaron en vano un millar de palabras. No salió ninguna. Con zapatos en mano, azotó la puerta al salir dejando a Georg con la idea de que su silencio no ocasionaba nada de daño. Lo que no tiene nombre permanece fuera de la realidad y no lastima, no afecta, no es nada de lo que tomar importancia.

Para Tom, sin embargo, fue lo peor. Tan grande, tan terrible era lo que hacían al engañarse con todo aquello, que no existía parámetros para horrorizarse.

 

Bill, que prefirió cerrarse los ojos a la realidad por voluntad propia y con su misma mano, no se enteró de nada como Gustav.

En su caso, cándido a lo ajeno, la exclusión de su persona en aquellas situaciones que escapaban de su comprensión era totalmente incómoda.

Era salir de una habitación con la sensación extraña de que estaba de más; entrar a una y experimentar un deseo intenso de regresar por lo andado; peor aún: era sólo querer sentarse en las orillas porque en medio de sus compañeros de banda, era como estar atrapado.

Cabeceando en negación varias veces, Gustav aprendió a las malas que quien fuera la pareja entre aquellos tres, no le importaba. Sin saberlo, asentía a la protesta silenciosa de Bill dejando al resto solos con su tensión.

A Georg y a Tom que cada vez tenían los nervios más destrozados.

 

Olvidando a Berlín y a lo que la ciudad representaba para él y para Georg, Tom se encontró con un sudor frío en la palma de sus manos una tarde que decidió ir a comprar café y casi arrolló a Gretchen y a su hija en su veloz carrera.

La mujer recobró su identidad tras unos segundos de reconocimiento, pero no hizo nada. Julie sí. Abriendo los ojos grandes, saludó a Tom con una voz tan pequeña y chillona que su madre no tuvo otra opción que tender la mano y aceptar que era lo menos que podía dar.

Los quince minutos que Tom había calculado del hotel a la cafetería que tanto le gustaba, se convirtieron en dos horas.

De regreso, furioso, tiró su café por el inodoro y vació el mini bar. Pidió servicio a habitación y comió por dos e incluso tres personas. Bebió más y entonces llamó a Georg.

 

Su discusión se dejó oír por todo el hotel. Los muros retumbaron con sus voces airadas subiendo cada vez más de volumen, pero eso en imaginación. La verdad fue que gritaron mucho, alto como nunca, pero el único que sufrió de aquello fue Bill, a un cuarto de distancia de su gemelo.

Intentando hundirse en su almohada, ahogarse en ella y morir para no tener que oírlos, comprendió tarde que lo que escuchaba era una pelea entre amantes.

Tendido de espaldas, entonces lloró por aquellos dos. En su cabeza, ni una remota idea de por qué se complicaban sino es que por un afán autodestructivo de desear lo que no tenían, o tener lo que no apreciaban a buen recaudo.

Haciendo un nuevo intento de sofocar los gritos bajo su almohada, cerró los ojos para dormir.

 

Después de aquella noche, tanto Georg como Tom aprendieron un nuevo juego: discutían como nunca antes, se superaban de su última gran pelea y salían azotando la puerta… Uno de los dos entonces tenía que arrastrarse de regreso y sería quien en la próxima ocasión esgrimiera el argumento de ‘ser el único que tomaba aquello en serio’ lo cual venía a ser su propia burla personal.

Aquella vez Georg, casi siempre Georg, pero de cualquier modo a él le gustaba jugar su papel lo mejor posible. Repetirlo dos o tres veces al mes le confería cierto aire teatral y dramático que todavía conseguía sacar un poco de sentimiento en Tom, quien cumplía con su papel y perdonaba.

Caminando por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto del mayor de los gemelos, se dio contra Gustav que al verlo venir, cambió de rumbo a la máquina expendedora de refrescos y vaciló como eligiendo una bebida que ambos sabían que no quería.

—Hey Gus –le saludó sin embargo el mayor.

Obtuvo un gruñido. El dinero tintineó y la lata cayó haciendo eco por el corredor. Congelados en su lugar, ninguno se atrevió a tomarla.

—Detesto esto –murmuró el baterista cuando al fin se arrodilló por su Coca-Cola.

—¿Qué? –El corazón de Georg deteniéndose un segundo.

—No sé. Esto. –Gustav se encogió de hombros—. Vas con Tom. Vas a… ¿Qué diablos pasa ahí? –Rompiendo su regla de ‘No interfieras a menos que sea de vida o muerte’, se atrevió a preguntar—. ¿Está todo bien entre ustedes dos?

—Está… —¿Bien? Georg se limitó a decir la verdad— como siempre ha estado, Gus.

No mintió.

 

… Un salto de cama.

Después de terminar ni Tom soportaba a Georg cerca, ni Georg estar en el mismo sitio. Sin molestarse en cubrir su desnudez-¿Al fin y al cabo cuál era la jodida vergüenza que podían mantener por tantos años de ‘sí-juntos’ y ‘no-juntos’?-evitaban mirarse no sólo a los ojos sino al conjunto en general.

Tom era siempre el que corría por una de sus playeras. Georg por sus pantalones.

Y sin embargo…

—Sonríe –pidió Tom con la mano en alto, apuntado a sus mejillas juntas y dando el clic para que el flash de su cámara los iluminara un escaso segundo y capturara su secreto.

—Bésame. –Tom lo hizo y su mano presionó de nuevo el pequeño botón.

Tres, cuatro, cinco flashes más y los ángulos se distorsionaron. Tom no se molestó más en enfocar el ángulo sobre sus rostros o al menos no le importó tanto como la mano de Georg en su pecho presionando con fiereza.

—Espera, espera… —Pidió entre jadeos.

Se sentó lo mejor posible dado el revoltijo en la cama y su propio desorden entre brazos y piernas para dejar la cámara en la mesa de noche.

Activada en automático, cada treinta segundos tomó fotos por el resto de la noche.

 

—Ugh… Tom, ¿Qué mierda es esa? –Gruñó Bill al inclinarse por encima del hombro de su gemelo y dar una mirada. Sobre su regazo, Tom pasaba una tras otra las imágenes que coleccionaba desde hacía dos meses atrás en cuenta regresiva.

Al verse atrapado, intentó apagar la cámara pero Bill fue más rápido y en un segundo la tenía en su poder. Cambió las fotografías un par de veces y suspiró con cansancio.

—¿Te gusta complicado, no?

—Quizá no me gusta aburrido –arrugó la nariz.

—Lo que no te gusta es Georg –replicó—. Si no…

—No –gruñó con advertencia—. No te atrevas.

—Tom… -Musitó con arrepentimiento.

—No, cállate… —Le quitó la cámara de las manos y la apagó. No se atrevió a dar un último vistazo o decir algo en réplica, porque Gustav entró a la habitación seguido de Georg y Bill lo dejó en paz.

Él único que dejó el cuarto fue el menor de los gemelos. Salió sin hacer ruido.

 

Tras mucho tiempo, muchos años, muchas mujeres que pasaron por una que no era su cama pero en la que igual pasaba largos momentos, las ganas de llorar de Tom se convirtieron en llanto.

De costado, contemplando la cámara en la que sentía guardar su vida, lloró y lloró hasta que fue imposible ignorarlo.

Georg, que esa noche estaba a su lado, lo abrazó por la cintura y recordó a todas y cada una de las chicas que habían pasado entre ellos dos sin siquiera dejar una huella.

A Julie, la primer Julie o sólo Jules; a un par del cual nombre no recordaba o nunca se molestó en preguntar. Otras tantas a las que la memoria nunca rozó y desaparecieron. A Gretchen con su propia maldición, con su propia Julie. La pequeña Jules o la segunda en su memoria. Las que siguieron y las que ya no podía soportar que continuaran desfilando por su cama cual pasarela de modas.

—Odio cualquier lugar que no sea este –murmuró tapándolos a ambos con una sábana aún húmeda de sudor—, antes era sólo Berlín, pero ahora…

—Yo odio a Julie. Te odio a ti. Odio que incluso eso no sea suficiente –barbotó con los dientes unidos. Sus manos buscando las de Georg y entrelazándolas en una confusa vorágine de sentimientos dolosos como dagas—. Quiero tener catorce y ser virgen. Quiero empezar de nuevo contigo… —Murmuró—. No me gusta lo que somos ahora; lo que soy no es… No es… —Se ahogó. Su mano libre soltó la cámara para tallarse los ojos una y otra vez. Su muñeca presionando contra su nariz y la estúpida confusión desbordándose sin control por lo que más le dolía en la vida.

—Guárdalo, Tom –dijo el mayor.

De sus ganas de reírse, nada. De acompañar a Tom, todo lo que cargaba dentro, porque si en algo era bueno, era en admitir cuando el tiempo de la verdad llegaba. Él también quería llorar.

—Voy a terminar esto –sentenció Tom. Dejó de llorar, pero no soltó a Georg, que el resto de la noche, permaneció despierto, inseguro de qué significaba aquello.

 

Y llegó una tercera Julie…

Sin ojos verdes o lipstick de frambuesa; sin abrigo rojo o rodillas huesudas.

Julie miró la habitación de hotel con ojos chispeantes producto de una costosa botella de vino de 150€ para dar vueltas con los brazos abiertos y caer sin gracia en la cama. Gruñó sacándose el control remoto del televisor desde debajo de la espalda y lanzó sus zapatos de tacón lejos con dos certeras patadas que le dieron gracia a Georg.

Tom entró un par de segundos después tras darle una propina generosa al anciano del elevador y apenas cruzó el umbral, cerró la puerta con un pie y apagó la luz.

—¿Debería de asustarme? –Susurró con la voz cargada de excitación—. ¿Esto es algo que hacen a menudo o es la primera vez?

Desde su lugar, Georg se rió. Su carcajada sonó hueca; metálica. Salió desde el interior del tambor de hojalata que tenía como pecho y la asustó. Julie se sentó en el colchón y tanteando con los pies en el suelo buscó por sus zapatos.

—Es la tercera vez –dijo Tom. Sus tenis deportivos hicieron sonar el piso de madera hasta que la lámpara en la mesa tintineó al ser encendida—, pero también la última.

—Supongo que esta vez debe ser especial –susurró ella con un ligero estremecimiento.

—Nah, por lo general una última vez significa que lo peor está por terminar. Hablando claramente, es para el recuerdo de los peores tiempos.

—Hum –desvió la mirada ella. Aquello no era un cumplido y Julie lo entendía así.

Georg esbozó una de sus sonrisas torcidas y aún cruzado de brazos, se recargó en el único mobiliario aparte de una cama que estaba ahí; la mesita crujió bajo su peso pero no cedió.

—Tienes lindo nombre –comentó, pero la aprensión de Julie sólo aumentó—, pero no me gusta. Alguien te podría odiar sólo por eso.

Julie se levantó y el mareó la golpeó con fuerza. –Me voy –anunció.

Tomó sus zapatos y con ellos en manos se fue.

A Tom sólo le tomó una mirada de Georg, para entender que ahora de verdad sólo estaban ellos dos… Ahora ya no existía ese tercer puesto vacante.

 

E incluso los nuevos comienzos tienen sus tropiezos.

Estar juntos no fue propiamente un estado nuevo. Tom ya sentía un lazo con Georg y el mismo Georg intuía que el cambio más grande en su relación es que al fin se podían mirar de frente y no por el hombro de alguien más.

Dejó de doler, un poco; dejó de dar risa, un poco más…

 

… La mujer, Gretchen, con la primera paga de su nuevo salario, compró un regalo para aquel par. Lo mandó a nombre de la pequeña Jules y terminó de una buena vez con su parte en esa historia.

Deseó suerte desde lo más hondo de sí.

 

/*/*/*/*

 


End file.
